Apocalymon
|to=MephistomonDigimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers M5 |java=Chikao Ōtsuka |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure) |partner=Metal Soldier |encards= |n1=(Pt:) Apocalipsemon |s1=Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) }} Apocalymon is an Unidentified Digimon. A Digimon who appeared when negative thoughts were drawn together by darkness. So little is known about Apocalymon that it may not even be a Digimon. Some claim it appeared to purge the chaos of cyberspace, and reduce it back to nothing; others claim its arrival was spoken of in ancient texts. Attacks * | |lit. "Darkness"}}: Calls forth an infinite darkness. Anyone or anything caught in its wake is said to be consumed by the void and eventually reduced to nothing. *'Reverse Digivolve'This attack is named "Dark Evolution" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in its claws and forces them to degenerate. *'Total Annihilation'This attack is named "Grand Big Bang" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. * : Does a physical attack with its tentacle claws. *'Death Claw': Attacks using its claws. *'Copied Attacks' **'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its The Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Design Apocalymon takes the form of a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on its left eye. Its arms are long with black bands on the forearms and its hands are larger than normal hands and have red claws. Its hair is a dirty white, and it has yellow eyes. From the waist down, it is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid that can bring out giant metal claws on dual helix chains. In Digimon World 4, it is capable of separating from its polyhedron body giving itself a small floating platform that has a spike with three pointed, spinning props on the underside for a lower body. Etymologies ;Apoclymon (アポカリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in some Japanese media. * . ;Apocalymon (アポカリモン) Official romanization given by in Digimon Jintrix and used in some Japanese and American English''Digimon Adventure'' media. * . ;Apokarimon Name used on and some American English media. * . Direct romanization of the Japanese name . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Apocalymon is or 's Variable (as well as 's the battle right after), dealing a lot of damage to the entire party. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Apocalymon digivolves from a line 35 Myotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Different Apocalymon are bosses. According to its official profile, Apocalymon was born from 's power. Digimon Tamers Apocalymon is one of the many Digimon silhouettes surrounding Rika Nonaka and begging to be her partner. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Apocalymon card, titled "Ankoku", is a Rank 6 card which teaches a Digimon the Ankoku technique. Ankoku makes one random enemy's attack fail. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 3 Apokarimon appears as one of the Digimon of two of the Mech Soldiers on the Gunslinger. Initially, it attacks by using a tech called Darkness Chaos, and when it loses 70% of its HP or doesn't have enough MP, it starts using a simple attack. It is also a black Mega Digimon card with 50/51. Digimon World 4 Apokarimon is the boss of the Death Valley in Apokarimon Space inside of the Doom Dome. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digital Monster D-Project Apocalymon is one of the Megas of the Dimension Area, following Arukenimon in the Dictionary. Digimon Digital Card Battle Apokarimon is the last opponent of the final Infinity Tower's Battle Arena. After defeating him in the Battle Arena and in Infinity Tower's Battle Café, he will randomly appear in the Battle Café of Beginner City, Flame City, Junk City, Pyramid City, Sky City, Desert Island, Steep Road or Infinity Tower, but only after 10 consecutive battles between each encounter. An Apokarimon card can be obtained by defeating Apokarimon. The Apokarimon card has the strongest HP and in the game. The number of the card is #103 and is an Ultimate level Dark-type with 2750 HP, needing 70 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Darkness Zone": inflicts 990 damage. * "Dark Evolution": inflicts 680 damage. * "Grand Big Bang": inflicts damage equal to own HP, but reduces HP to 10 afterward. Its support effect is "Own HP are halved. Change own Specialty to Darkness." Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Apocalymon is #351, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 340 HP, 360 MP, 180 Attack, 188 Defense, 175 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the All Elements, Economizer S, Skill Master, and Status Barrier traits. Apocalymon digivolves from Phantomon. In order to digivolve to Apocalymon, your Digimon must be at least level 71, with 44,444 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended an Apocalymon. Apocalymon can also DNA digivolve from Piedmon and Machinedramon, or Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 71, with 44,444 Dark experience, but only if the player has previously befriended a Piedmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Apocalymon is #297, and is a Mega 2 level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Item Master, Master of Saving, Digimon Professor, and Status Barrier traits. Apocalymon digivolves from Piedmon and Machinedramon. In order to digivolve into Apocalymon, your Digimon must be at least level 61 with 7 aptitude, but only once you have revived Apocalymon, Piedmon, and Machinedramon. It can be hatched from the Chaos DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Apocalymon DigiFuses from Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Apocalymon is #332 and is a Neutral Free Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon. Its special attack is Darkness Zone and its support skill is Revelation which increases damage from Neutral skills by 20%, but decreases all other skill damage by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Apocalymon is #332 and is a Neutral Free Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, and Machinedramon. Its special attack is Darkness Zone and its support skill is Revelation which increases damage from Neutral skills by 20%, but decreases all other skill damage by 10%. Digimon Battle Apocalymon digivolves from GigaSeadramon, ChaosPiedmon, Chaosdromon, and Puppetmon at level 105. Digimon Masters Apocalymon is a Burst Mode level Digimon that digivolves from GigaSeadramon, Chaosdramon, AncientTroiamon, and ChaosPiedmon at level 70 using the Free of Regression. Digimon Heroes! Apoclymon DNA digivolves from the more powerful version of VenomVamdemon and Piemon. Digimon Soul Chaser After WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and MagnaAngemon defeat the four Dark Masters, Apocalymon appears and reverts them all back to Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon. Digimon Links Apocalymon digivolves from Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and MetalSeadramon. Digimon ReArise Apocalymon is an Ultra level Digimon that may digivolve from Piedmon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Apocalymon is a password Digimon. The password is 802435. Notes and references